


action

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me,” Alicia says, choking back tears. She’s close enough to Tracy to kiss her, can see the flecks of green in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	action

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me,” Alicia says, choking back tears. She’s close enough to Tracy to kiss her, can see the flecks of green in her eyes.

Tracy sighs, bringing a hand up up cup her cheek, rubbing a stray tear away with her thumb. “You know I can’t do that.”

Alicia shuts her eyes tight, can’t stand the look on Tracy’s face. It’s too real, her eyes wide and sad, almost pitying. “Then why can’t you stay?”

“Cut!”

They separate, Alicia wiping away tears as the director walks over to them. “That was great, girls. We’re going to take five. Tracy, there’s a reporter you’re going to give a quick interview to. Remember -”

“No spoilers,” Tracy receipts, a small smile on her face. “Tease the romance but no definitive yes’s and no’s. I know, Deuc.”

Paige hands her a cup of coffee, and Alicia sighs gratefully. “Thanks, Paige.”

“You’re welcome,” Paige flashes her dimples. “Great acting today.”

Alicia hums, looking at the floor.

They’ve been working on the movie for nearly three months now, coming up to the end of filming and somewhere along the way, Alicia fell for her co-star. The movie has generated a lot of buzz, which means a ton of interviews, listening to Tracy gush about her and all the kissing questions.

Paige gets called away to deal with something, so Alicia leans on the wall, listening to Tracy talk to the interviewer.

“- we’re about two weeks from wrapping up filming, but I’m definitely going to keep in touch with everyone,” Tracy says, still smiling.

“Now, everyone has noticed that you and your co-star, Alicia Boyd, have a lot of chemistry in interviews and there’s been a lot of talk of you being a couple. Do you have anything to say about that?”

Tracy blushes, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and Alicia straightens, paying attention now.

“I’m not that lucky,” Tracy responds. “I love Tracy, and we get along very well. But no, we’re not together.”

Alicia swallows, turning away just in time to hear Violet politely inform the reporter that’s all they have time for at the moment, and she can interview Alicia later in the day.

Two minutes later they’re standing on their marks, ready for take two.

_I’m not that lucky,_ Alicia hears in her head, and she notices Tracy looking at her, and when she repeats the line, “you know I can’t do that,” Alica’s heart skips a beat.


End file.
